


First Meeting

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Éowyn's hair color is unusual for Arwen. She can't help commenting on it.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'the sun'.

"Caladiel," Arwen breathed, surprised, when she met Éowyn.

Frowning, Éowyn told her. "Sorry? I am Éowyn, daughter of Théodwyn and sister to Éomer, King of Rohan."

"Forgive me," Arwen explained with a small, composed smile. "Your hair seems to have caught the light of the sun."

Éowyn reached up and touched the strands of hair that had come loose over the course of the day as they celebrated Aragorn's coronation. "I suppose? Most of my people have hair this color. We consider it lucky."

"My people revere the stars because that is all our ancestors saw for millennium," Arwen told Éowyn, gesturing for her to take the seat next to her.

A little gingerly, feeling decidedly clumsy beside the graceful elf, Éowyn sat all the same. "My people welcome both the sun and the rain. Without either, our crops would not grow and we would not eat. Though the stars _are_ pretty, of course."

"They are, indeed." Arwen nodded, amused to note that Éowyn's cheeks seemed to have turned a lovely shade of pink. "My people were never farmers like Men or Hobbits. We prefer to hunt and keep gardens. What is it like to farm?"

Éowyn gave a soft, nervous laugh. "I never farmed myself. I trained to fight alongside my brother and my cousin."

"I have heard of your brave deed, killing the Witch-king." Arwen couldn't stop an admiring glance for her companion.

At the mention of him, Éowyn shuddered. "It wasn't bravery that drove me, my lady. He would have defiled my uncle's corpse. I couldn't allow that."

"Regardless of your reasons, it was still brave." Arwen rested her hand over Éowyn's. "I'm glad you survived your wounds so we could meet."

Smiling shyly, Éowyn told her, "I'm glad we've met, too."

**Author's Note:**

> The word Arwen says at the beginning basically means 'light/sun', for obvious reasons.


End file.
